


I wasn't supposed to tell you this

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, here I go.





	I wasn't supposed to tell you this

Our tale starts in Romilda Vane's dorm room, she's talking to her girlfriend Alicia Spinnet.

Romilda asked, "So, why did you really sit next to me that day we met, Alice."

Alicia smirked. "It's rather silly when I think about it."

Romilda insisted, "Just tell me."

Alicia said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but my friend Harry set me up."

Romilda laughed. "Harry Potter?"

Alicia nodded and smiled. "I was surprised too, Romey. Especially after the love potion chocolates."

Romilda retorted, "That never happened, remember? Those were just rumours."

Alicia muttered, "They were true though, weren't they?"

Romilda sighed. "Yeah, they were. I'm sorry."

Alicia reassured her, "It's ok, I kind of thought they were true, but I'm not annoyed. That was before we knew each other, so it's all in the past."

Romilda hugged her and promised, "I'll never lie to you again."


End file.
